Naruto Declined Preview of an Action Scene
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: My sister bugged me about writing this forever. I gave her this preview and she denied it... Here it is, a sort of patent so she doesn't actually use it and change it into her own version. Revenge for bugging me! Cue: Orochimaru vs. KCM Naruto!


**The battle progressed to an empty lake. Getting pushed back was not Naruto or Kurama's style. **_**"Time to go on the offensive." **_**Their fused voices said. The duo started gathering chakra into their feet for the upcoming move. A fearsome glare sent in the Snake Sannin's direction. **

"**My, my. Why are you glaring at me like that?" Orochimaru chuckled, relaxing his battle stance to wave Naruto's glare away. "Is it because I've not given you a chance to breath, much less attack me back? Very well, come at me. I want to see how much you've grown, Naruto-kun." Crossing his hands across his chest, Orochimaru waited for Naruto to strike. **

"**Big mistake." KCM Naruto bent his knees and jumped with massive power into the air. Their next move was probably the only attack that was long-range instead of their usual "up in your opponents face" style of fighting they were known for. In order for their move to take full effect and cause less damage to themselves, they needed to be airborne. Finally at a safe altitude, KCM Naruto clapped once and parted his hands, beginning to collect dark matter and raw chakra in the form of the Chakra Bomb. **

**Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless did not make any sudden movements to evade. **

"_**It's ready, Kit. I'll take the first step from here." Kurama said before taking control of Naruto's arms. **_

"_**Alright, I'll start gathering chakra for the second Jutsu." **_

"**NOW!" Kurama threw the Chakra Bomb at sound breaking speeds. Aimed for Orochimaru's standing. Kurama looked closely through Naruto's eyes., not wanting to miss even a second until impact. **

**Orochimaru didn't even move from his spot, instead he jumped in the air. "**_**Good. Kit, he's in position. Did you finish yet?"**_

"_**Yep. Lemme get control over my arms again." **_

**Kurama acknowledged Naruto's request and gave him back his arms then Kurama receded back to help control the chakra output. With his arms back under his control, Naruto summoned a clone to quickly form a Kyuubi induced Rasen-Shuriken. Due to his new acquired chakra capacity, Naruto could have made the Rasen-Shuriken by himself but for now Naruto did not want to waste the 2-second window Kurama granted him. The Rasen-Shuriken was sharp contrast of orange in color with the center of the whole Jutsu vivid purple. With the power fused from Kurama and Naruto's wind affinity, the technique had gone to the next level. The wind spinning at it's great speed made lightning form around the Rasen-Shuriken. Combined with the piercing shrill from the original form of it, the yellow-white lightning sparked and popped. **

"**It's over!" The instant Naruto was about to throw his technique, he stopped himself. Orochimaru has reverted back to the offensive.**

**Orochimaru didn't just jump to evade the attack, he also puked his Sword of Kusanagi out and made it lengthen to pierce Naruto in midair. A basic but excellent strategy for injuring your opponent whose suspended in the air. "Time to die, Naruto-kun!" **

"**Shit!" KCM Naruto yelled. There was no way to evade it in his position. Naruto cancelled the technique and prepared for the thrusting blade impact. "Kchaaaaa!" No matter how many times Naruto has been stabbed and impaled, it felt like nothing compared to the damage Orochimaru's Sword of Izangi dealt. The sword didn't fully stab Naruto, it made more of a slash which through KCM Naruto through the air. Naruto was confused in his suspended state which was which. He looked down and saw blue of either the lake below or the sky above. **

**While still spinning, Kurama warned Naruto about Orochimaru's second attack coming. "Kit, watch it!" Kurama formed a chakra claw from Naruto's abdomen and launched it. The appendage went on and on until it was too late. Orochimaru's blade struck again, this time slicing into Naruto's shoulder, inches away from a death sentence near the neck. "Damn it!" Naruto howled in pain. Although in their powerful form, the chakra was still out of focus, Naruto and Kurama weren't synced perfectly yet. The chakra surrounding Naruto's body was an imperfect shield. The moment KCM Naruto went from the evasive defensive to the offensive, their chakra traveled to Naruto's arms and legs. **


End file.
